


Midnight Stars

by KrymynalKrimzon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Love, Magic, Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymynalKrimzon/pseuds/KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: Chi Vang, one of the Life Professors at Atlantis University, and the school's on-site doctor forgets a very important date. With a lot of luck, he manages to pull it together to make the night perfect.
Kudos: 1





	Midnight Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a basic short story I put together when I was stressed out and wanted to create a fluffy piece.
> 
> Also posted on these Websites:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/krymynalkrimzon/art/Midnight-Stars-812911824  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/200185919-midnight-stars  
> https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3340183/1/Midnight-Stars
> 
> Word Count: 2,143
> 
> -Zena
> 
> Word Count: 2,143
> 
> -Zena

Midnight Stars  
Despite staying up far too late Chi was feeling refreshed when the alarm clock annoyingly went off, the loud bell on top startled his pet- which promptly fled the bedroom despite having been in a deep sleep identical to Chi. The Professor rose from his bed, cracking his back lazily before he rolled his shoulders, his deep blue eyes examine the bedroom he was in.

The curtains remained shut over the windows, keeping the light out of the dimly lit room. Despite being a normally tidy man as his profession called for, his room was an utter wreck. Articles of clothing littered the wooden floor- they just never found their way into the hamper it seemed until he was in dire need of some clean clothes. Graded and ungraded papers were at least neatly stacked on his nightstand. He had been grading them late into the night when he dozed off. 

Chi reached over to his nightstands, behind the two stacks of papers and turned off the alarm, silence falls upon the room once again. 6 am, the perfect time to raise and prepare for the day- at least it was logical for him to raise at this time. There was so much to be done before his classes started at 8. He was lucky enough to live on campus, so travel time was cut drastically. 

Chi rose from his bed, exhaling as his bare feet touched the chilled hardwood. He made his way to his closet, grabbing his ever common school robes. His uniform was black under robes, with an emerald-colored cloak with the sleeves folded back to his elbows, held by a silver button. The silver carried out through the emerald robes in a delicate design which made nothing in particular, just pleasing to the eye. He then grabbed his utility belt- that was the best way to describe it. The belt with all it’s pockets and bottles hanging off of it, making clinking sounds whenever the bottles tapped each other as Chi moved about. 

He then slipped on his brown knee-high laced boots, tying them tightly. With his outfit complete he grabbed the well-loved messenger bag, opening it up and quickly putting the student’s papers in it, knowing he’ll have enough time to grade the remaining ones when he gets to his classroom. He held the bag by its top handle, electing to ignore the strap. He didn’t like how it put pressure near his neck. With his bag in hand, he walked out of his bedroom and into his living room and kitchen. Since he lived on campus his living quarters were similar to a simple apartment. One bedroom, one bath, a living room, and kitchen in one. Simple, and he rather liked it in that sense. His beloved pet, a small black rabbit was hopping around the kitchen around, doing a small dance. Chi faintly smiled and walked over to his pet, kneeling down and petting the fluffy creature before he opened the fridge and pulled out 2 lettuce leaves. He places it near the rabbit’s bowl on the floor, then filled the bowl with pellets for the critter to eat. He also made sure to restock the Timothy hay and water before he headed to the door, carefully slipping out before his pet even noticed. 

With the door locked behind him, he contently sighed, making his way down the stone hallway, heading outside. The sun hasn’t risen yet, giving the campus a deserted, yet peaceful feel. Dew still rested on the blades of grass, the wind too soft to disturb anything this morning. All was perfect on this soon to be a beautiful day. Chi smiled gently as he walked the cobblestone path, heading to the Life building. 

The school he taught at, Atlantis University was a beautiful masterpiece. 8 large buildings were in a circle with a large courtyard in the center, 7 school buildings and the large dorms which hosted all the students. In front of the dorm building, following the straight path towards the front gate was 2 more buildings on either side, a simple business building where the HeadMistress often worked, then the library of course. 

A cobblestone path outlined the courtyard, though most people just cut through the grass if they needed to. Several trees, all evenly spaced apart lined the border of the courtyard. Each tree was different. The types ranged from the common Oak Tree to the Japanese Sakura tree and so on. One of the student's favorites was an Apple Tree which dropped large apples the size of watermelons, due to the enchantments placed on the tree from the Life Students over the years.

On his way to the Life building, he crossed paths with a sleepy Kai, the Insanity Professor. His long silver-colored hair was down and a bit messy, not yet brushed and braided in its normal fashion. It was near the end of the week so Chi brushed off his coworker's disheveled look as simply being exhausted from the week. He heard Insanity classes were highly intense, often making students completely drained. He couldn’t imagine teaching such a draining class- it sounded awful. In hopes of comforting his dear coworker, he placed a kind smile on his lips and stopped in his travels. 

“Professor Kai,” He started off formally, catching the attention of the tired Professor. When Kai’s icy blue eyes met Chi’s a faint smile came to his lips. “You’re up awfully early- aren’t your classes in the evening? Pray, I ask, what are you doing up so early?” 

“The Head Mistress requested my presence,” Kai grumbled, running his fingers through his long hair. “Something about it being urgent and I must go right now… I wish I didn’t have to, but one can not ignore the Head Mistress.” Kai laughed lightly. Chi nodded, and after a moment of consideration he motioned for Kai to continue walking, and Chi joined his walk. Chi didn’t mind getting to his classroom a few minutes later than he planned. He felt like talking to Kai this fine morning. 

Plus he felt the need to get to know this man more- not because he was a coworker, but because Kai worked closely with his beloved, Shantell Degasi. He wished to know why the Charm Professor- his dearest love was so close to the Instantly Professor. Out of all the Professors in the school, she picked this strange man to be her friend. Chi wasn’t one to get jealous- they shared a love so deep he knew no one could break it. 

But curiosity always beckoned at Chi’s mind, whispering for him to explore and discover answers. He could do nothing but obey such calls to fulfill his need to be knowledgeable and hold the title of a good Professor. 

“Aren’t you excited for today? What do you have planned?” Kai asked, wishing to change the topic off of him, or so Chi assumed so. Kai wasn’t one to talk about himself. 

“Excited for today? Why so?”

“Chi,” Kai started before he paused, thinking carefully about his next words. “Did you forget? Today is a very important day… Shantell has been raving about it all week- your anniversary. The day you asked her to be your girlfriend or whatever.” He waved off the thought carelessly but watched Chi’s face pale. “Oh, you did forget. Seems you’re in a pickle now.”

“Oh no, Kai you gotta help me!” Chi quickly spoke. “I’ll get something planned, I just need you to distract Shantell today, keep her buried in work or something.” Chi looked at his coworker desperately. He figured he would be rejected- they barely talked to each other let alone work together. There was no reason for Kai to answer Chi’s pleas for help. Yet to the Life Professor’s surprise Kai nodded and laughed.

“Very well. It shouldn’t be too hard. I got papers to grade and Shantell will help me out I’m sure, she’s a kind soul like that.” He hummed in thought. It was like a wave of relief washed over Chi. He bought himself some time, good. “You best go and prepare for… whatever you’re going to do.”

Chi smiled and nodded, waving goodbye before he turned no his heel and quickly rushed off away, leaving Kai laughing.

~~~

That night the sky was a deep blue with glinting specks of gold and white, the stars shining even so brightly, but nowhere near as bright as the large full moon that hung over the school. The moonlight flooded the school, casting creepy shadows in the hallways but not disturbing the sleeping students. In such a peaceful night not many were awake. Those who were up were studying for upcoming tests and exams, all worried about their final grades. 

A certain Professor was in the school’s courtyard, gazing up at the night sky, softly sighing as he watched the clouds lazily pass, casting dark shadows over the school grounds, the shadows creeping across the buildings like a lingering monster. The wind blows ever so lightly, ruffling the leaves upon the trees in the circled courtyard. The sakura tree lost a few of its beautiful pink petals, the lightly colored petals almost floating in the air as they were carried by the winds, passing by the lone Professor. He said nothing, just enjoying the ever-present feeling of magic that lingered in the air, making a sweet yet dominant scent cover the school- which often was able to cover up the smell of smoke from failed spells. 

Beside him in the courtyard rested a blanket, the corners weighed down by smooth stones. On the blanket was a basket, filled with a late night snack for him and the person he was waiting on. He could feel his fingers going cold as the time passed, unable to soothe his raging nerves. He had panicked and rushed around all day, wanting everything to be perfect. He just couldn’t believe he had forgotten- but knew he would make this a night to remember. Their anniversary is not something to be ignored. 

After everything they been through, the battles and heartbreak he swore to always be there for her until death parted them. And even after death, they swore to always be loyal. They often dreamed about growing old together, sitting down and tending to a beautiful garden in such a peaceful place. Their dream life, together.  
He was so lost in their future he didn’t hear the footsteps come up behind him, but he felt the arms around his torso, pulling him back. He felt someone behind him, the same height but of the opposite gender. He could feel their warm breath on his neck as he was held close. A smile came to his lips and for a moment be just relaxed, placing his hands over hers where they rested on his chest. “You’re late..” He faintly spoke.

“I’m not late… I left exactly when you said.” She resorted. “The walk made me late.” 

“Walking takes time, so you’re still late.” He laughed lightly. He shifted and the female released him. He turned, gazing down at his beloved Shantell. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a large bun, keeping it out of her face. She wore one of her favored button-up shirts, some plain jeans with a thick belt with a gem covered belt buckle. She looked beautiful. From her smooth skin to her sunset-colored eyes.

Chi gently took her hand, guiding her over to the picnic he had set up. The female willingly followed the normally submissive man.

“I thought you forgot… I was worried.” She admitted. Chi did a good job at not looking guilty, though he felt a pang in his heart. Yeah, he forgot- but he could never tell her.

“Course not… I just had this planned… I just wanted everything perfect. J-just us, under the night sky like it use to be.” He anxiously voiced as he sat down on the laid out blanket. Shantell joined him, leaning against the Life Professor’s side as he grabbed the basket, unlatching the lid and started to remove the prepacked food- most of Shanell’s favorites. From chicken pot pie to chocolate-covered strawberries he planned everything out with such attention to detail. “I wanted everything to be perfect… “ Chi declared, pride swelling in his chest as he watched the expression of delight came to Shantell. She always looked so gorgeous. The moonlight gave enough light so he could see her every feature. Her smile, her gentle gaze, her tanned skin to her blond hair. She was perfect, a simple angel captured in such a mortal form.

The Charm Professor turned to Chi, her arms lacing around his shoulders as she pulled their bodies closer together, her sunset eyes gazing into his own.

“You’re perfect, and that’s all I could ever want.”


End file.
